Fairytale
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Si el 'felices para siempre' existió, yo todavia estaria sosteniendote de este modo. 03: No podia seguir con el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, tenia que volver a sentirlo.
1. Sleeping Beuty

**Fairytale**

01: Ella lo veia dormir tranquilamente, hipnotizada por su calma y belleza.

* * *

**1. S**leeping** B**euty

Ella lo miraba fijamente, en sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Sus ojos esmeraldas mirando con admiración y adoración al chico entre sus brazos.

El estaba inconsciente, él no estaba al tanto de las caricias llenas de afecto que la chica le estaba brindando.

Ella no lo querría de otra manera.

Estaba segura de que si el chico despertaba, todo el encanto se evaporaría.

Ya eran suficientes las veces que había pasado eso.

Se detuvo en su rostro, iluminado por los escasos rayos de luz solar, debido a que eran tempranas horas de la mañana. El sol era su primer testigo.

Su cabello cubría ciertos rasguños en su frente, manchas de tierra y sangre seca al igual que rastros de sudor.

Eso no le importo, se veía hermoso.

Se veía en paz, una hermosa paz.

Todo lo que ella quería para él estaba ahí, sumido en la tranquilidad de la irrealidad.

Ella también pensaba que estaba soñando, teniéndolo tan cerca de ella.

Una vez que lo había recostado en las raíces de un árbol, se dedico a curarlo. Siempre cuidadosa de que no despertara.

Sus manos recorrían su rostro, su cuello, brazos y torso. Guardando en su memoria lo que probablemente sería el ultimo recuerdo de él.

Al menos él estaba en paz.

Sonrió una vez más, no le importaba estar perdiendo el tiempo, disfrutaba tenerlo a su lado.

Acaricio su cabello, como si sus dedos fueran un peine y lo acomodaran a su peinado usual.

No se cansaba de mirar su rostro. De mirar sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas, su nariz, sus labios, su mandíbula…

No se cansaba de verlo tan en paz.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en sus labios, que se encontraban entreabiertos debido a las respiraciones acompasadas de su sueño.

La tentación no pudo con ella, poco a poco fue acortando las distancias.

Su mano tocaba con delicadeza la mejilla del chico, de la misma forma que se acercaba.

Poco a poco sus labios se acercaron a los de él, y tan pronto sus respiraciones chocaron, lo mismo hicieron sus labios.

El revoloteo de su estomago se hizo presente, las mariposas haciendo cosquilleo en el.

Justo cuando iba a retirar, unos milímetros de distancia presentes entre ellos, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Y no había sido ella.

* * *

Word Count: 382

A/N: ¿Que puedo decir? Estoy algo obsesionada con los cuentos de hadas en estos momentos (culpen a audeamous de ohwhatsherface jeje), y por si fuera poco, he descubierto una nueva cancion (la pista la encuentran en el summary) que me ha terminado de inspirar para hacer este pequeño... ¿drabble?, ¿viñeta?.

Besos!


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

**fairytale**

02: No habia a quien culpar, su inocencia la habia llevado a la boca del lobo.

* * *

**2. L**ittle **R**ed **R**iding **H**ood.

Había sido a propósito.

De eso se dio cuenta mientras miraba su sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, ella ya incorporada a un metro y medio de él.

Cuando la había besado se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba tiempo despierto.

Como si la realización fuera una descarga eléctrica, se aparto de él al ponerse de pie. Alejada de su calor corporal, de su toque.

Él era peligroso, y aun así lo había curado.

Pero una cosa era que pensara que estuviera consciente y curarlo, y otra muy diferente era que se acercara a él sabiendo que en cualquier momento la atacaría.

Como lo había hecho antes.

De cualquier modo, el chico permanecía sentado en el pasto mirando con entretenimiento la angustia en los ojos de la chica. Disfrutando su confusión.

Ya lo había curado. ¿Qué estaba esperando para matarla ahí y ahora?

Había estado jugando a la niña inocente y se había acercado a la boca del lobo, conscientemente o no.

Entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose qué era lo que planeaba al tenerla expectante.

El chico, al reconocer su mirada, chasqueo la mirada aun más entretenido. Por supuesto que no había hecho esto por nada.

Suspirando, se puso de pie hasta quedar a la altura de la chica de hebras rosadas, cual al ver que se movía retrocedió un paso.

Él no podía contener su diversión al ver como ella se retorcía de nervios, era tan claro para él leerla aun si su ceño permanecía fruncido.

La conocía desde hace tiempo como para saber que seguía siendo afectada por su presencia.

Pero después de todo no era culpa de él, era la culpa de ella. Por meterse en la boca del lobo.

No era como si se estuviera quejando por ello, si no fuera por su lealtad no podría lograr lo que tenía en mente.

Con sus ojos oscuros analizo a la chica frente a él. Pese a tener tiempo de no verse y no mantener contacto, agradecía que siguiera siendo fácil de leer.

Agradecía que fuera ella quien lo habia encontrado, de ese modo no tendría que buscarla a un lugar donde no quería volver a poner un pie.

Nuevamente sonrió, lentamente acercándose a ella.

Acechando a su víctima.

Por otra parte, ella maldecía el momento en que su corazón le grito por encima de su razón.

* * *

Word Count: 386

N/A: En un impulso al volver a leer los reviews, decidi subir esta continuacion que tenia guardada. Como sea, me gustaria seguir sabiendo de su opinion. Besos!


	3. Rapunzel

**fairytale**

03: No podia seguir con el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, tenia que volver a sentirlo.

* * *

**3**. **R**apunzel.

Estaba encerrada.

Lejos de su sueño, lejos de su felicidad.

Se supone que lo tenia todo. Su familia y amigos. Su hogar.

Pero no se sentía como uno. Le faltaba algo.

Y ese algo no estaba con ella.

Estaba fuera de esa cárcel. Aquella ilusión que la hacia creer que estaba en su hogar, a pesar de que lo que mas deseaba se encontraba fuera de de esos muros, custodiados por grandes ninjas.

Se le permitia pasear, pero no curiosear. Se le permitia salir de esos muros, cada determinado tiempo, pero en esas esporádicas salidas no podia evitar divagar y encaminarse hacia otros rumbos. Rumbos que hacia mucho tiempo solia recorrer en compañía.

Era su hogar, la aldea que la vio crecer. Y aun asi se sentía atrapada.

Porque le hacia falta el, pero el no volveria.

Cada vez que salía, no podia evitar divagar y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Cuando paseaba por su cuenta, era inevitable no sentirse curiosa por los alrededores.

Porque era el hogar de ambos, la aldea que los vio crecer. Pero ambos se sentían atrapados.

Y el se habia ido.

Estaba encerrada en un lugar de recuerdos. Recuerdos que queria que dejaran de serlo.

Queria volver a tenerlo a su lado.

No le importaba si para tenerlo a su lado tenia que alejarse de su hogar.

Hogar. ¿Qué es un hogar?

Definitivamente ya no era este. Porque desde que el la abandono en este lugar aquella noche, ya no se sentía como tal.

Estaba encerrada, pero necesitaba encontrarlo.

No podia seguir con el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, tenia que volver a sentirlo.

Porque a pesar de tener a sus amigos y su familia con ella ahí, estaba siendo engañada.

Porque lo que la rodeaba no era mas que una cárcel que la alejaba de sus sueños.

Desconocia tantas cosas sobre su sueño, que necesitaba salir de esa cárcel. Salir y encontrar su hogar. Liberarse de esa ilusión que la rodeaba y realizar su sueño.

Encontrarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Word Count: 352

N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y favoritos! He aqui otro drabble lindas, tambien por ahi andaba escondido... Besos!


End file.
